S and B: The Hogwarts Invasion
by canadiangurl18
Summary: Blair Waldorf and Serena van der Woodsen come to Hogwarts for the first time! They meet the trio,fall in love and learn about magic.But what happens when they both fall for the same guy?Will Serena win the boy,or is it Blair's turn this time? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Blair Waldorf and Serena van der Woodsen come to Hogwarts for the first time! They meet the trio, fall in love, and learn about magic. But what happens when they both fall for the same guy? It's home all over again, when jealousy, betrayal, and hot dates come back into their lives. Will Serena win the boy, or is it Blair's turn this time?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter OR Gossip Girl. But I do own the plot )

Chapter 1

"I can't believe we're in England!" Serena said excitedly to her best friend, Blair Waldorf. Blair wasn't exactly thrilled to be there, with the painful fact that they were in England for school and had no time for touring, but it was better than being stuck at home with her annoying mother and her fat, ugly boyfriend with the worst fashion sense she had ever seen.

"Yeah, I know," Blair replied. She was rather annoyed with Serena, who was acting as though she'd completely forgotten that they were there for education.

"I bet all the guys at Hogwarts are really cute," Serena said, trying to cheer her friend up.

"I'm not in the mood right now, okay?" Blair snapped. "I'm sorry, Serena, but I'm just not having a good day."  
"You're thinking about Nate, aren't you?" Serena said. Blair nodded. Serena sighed and put her arms around her best friend in a comforting hug.  
"Listen, Blair. You'll meet tons of new guys who are all going to be totally gorgeous, and you'll fall in love and completely forget about Nate. Okay?"  
"Whatever," Blair said grumpily. She really didn't care about other guys at all. She only wanted him.

"Hey look, we're here," Serena observed. "C'mon, let's get out of the limo." She opened the door for herself and Blair to climb out. The limo driver helped them with their luggage, and after Serena paid him, he drove away.

Five minutes later, Blair and Serena had arrived on platform nine and three quarters.

"Cute guy number one," Serena said as she saw a tall boy with brown hair and green eyes walk past them.  
"Oh, shut up," Blair told her.

They followed the other students onto the train, although it took quite a while. Finally, they were able to board the train.

"Here's an empty one," Serena said, and she and Blair entered the compartment. They put their bags down beside them, and sat down on the comfortable seats.

"Finally, I get to read my new magazines," Serena said, and took them out of her bag. Blair didn't feel like doing anything. She sat there, and let her mind wander. She wondered what the school was going to be like, and if the teachers were nice, and what the dormitories were like. They probably weren't as nice as the dorms at the colleges back in New York, of course. She sighed in disappointment, and took out her pink mini ipod.

As soon as the song started, she heard someone knock on the door. She looked up, and saw a boy with dark hair and glasses standing outside. He was sort of cute, Blair decided. She got up, and opened the door for him.

"Yes?" She asked, putting on her best smile. The boy had stunning green eyes, she noticed, and his glasses weren't the nerdy type.

"Um, hello," the boy answered nervously. "I was wondering if my friends and I could join you? All the other compartments are taken."

"Sure. One second," Blair replied. She turned to Serena, who looked up from her magazine.

"Can he join us?" Blair asked. "He doesn't have anywhere else to sit."

"Of course!" Serena answered. "I don't mind."

Blair turned back to the boy, and smiled at him again. "Come in," she said. "Are your friends with you?"

"Yes," the boy replied. "They're right behind me."

Blair let all three of them inside, and they sat down. She saw a girl with beautiful brown curls, and a boy with shaggy red hair and freckles. The boy with the red hair gaped at her.  
Blair smiled at him without even blinking. She was used to boys staring at her all the time.

"I'm Blair Waldorf," she introduced. "And this is my best friend, Serena van der Woodsen. We're both from New York."

"I thought I heard an accent," the boy said. "I'm Harry Potter."

"And I'm Hermione Granger," the girl next to Serena said.

"I'm...um..." the boy with red hair tried to speak, but he was so in awe of Blair that he seemed to have forgotten his name.

"Ron Weasley," the girl said for him. "Honestly!" She gave Ron a frown, who shrugged sheepishly and crossed his arms.

"Is this your first time in England?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Blair answered, "we literally just got here yesterday, so we haven't had any time to go sight seeing or anything."

"What's that?" Ron asked, staring at Blair's pink mini ipod. Blair gave him a funny look. Shouldn't he know what an ipod was? It's not like nobody used them in England.

"You're kidding, right?" Blair answered, as Serena giggled. "It's an ipod, of course."

"What does it do?" Ron asked, looking at it with a rather curious expression on his face. Blair couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could anyone NOT know what an ipod was used for?

"It's used for listening to music," Blair answered. "Why, do you actually not use them in England?"

"Don't mind him," Hermione said. "I'm a muggleborn too. We use them here. We just have different devices than purebloods."

"Oh, right," Blair replied, not really sure of what she was talking about.

After a long hour of talking, the train finally slowed down to a stop.

"We're here!" Serena said excitedly. "I've been waiting for this moment _forever."_

Blair rolled her eyes. Why was Serena always so goddamn positive about everything? All she wanted to do was stuff her face and then lie on her bed and fantasize about Nate, and then she would be happy. Too bad she still had another three hours to go before they could get some sleep.

(Author's note: how was it? I'd love to hear some feedback. please review!)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the next chapter...

Chapter 2

Blair and Serena headed up to their dormitory after dinner. Blair was completely stuffed and couldn't wait to jump into bed. Serena, on  
the other hand, was ecstatic.

"I can't believe we got put into the same house! That's so totally cool! This year is going to be so awesome, I can just tell!"  
She gushed. Blair nodded in reply, and followed her fellow house mates into their tower.

"This is the Fat Lady," Hermione explained. "She's basically the door to our tower. All you need to do is say the password, and she'll  
swing open to let you in. Any questions?"

"What's the password?" Blair asked.

"I was getting to that," Hermione answered. "It's fried bananas '."

"Fried bananas?" Blair replied with a funny look on her face.

"Yes," Hermione said. "It's always something weird, so it won't be easy for the other students to figure it out."

"I get it," Serena replied. The Gryffindors entered the tower anxiously, and went in different directions off to bed.

"Where is our dorm?" Blair asked.

"I know where it is. Follow me," Hermione answered. "We'll be sharing the same dorm, so you won't have any trouble finding it."

The three girls walked up the staircase on the right side of the Gryffindor common room, which looked very warm and inviting. Serena  
wanted to sit by the roaring fire and read some more of her magazines.

Blair saw her bags stacked up at the end of her bed. It looked comfortable, with four posters and red covers.

"Nice," she said approvingly.

"If you need anything else, just ask," Hermione told her. "I'm going to be downstairs if you need me."

"Thanks," Blair said. Once Hermione had disappeared, she changed into her pajamas and snuggled down into bed.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

The next morning was their first day of lessons. Blair and Serena met Harry, Ron and Hermione downstairs before going to breakfast.

"What do we have first?" Serena asked.

"Potions," Hermione answered, looking disappointed.

"What's so bad about potions?" Blair asked.

"The teacher is incredibly mean," Hermione answered. "And he's also really strict, too, so you'd better watch out for him."

"Okay," Serena replied.

The five friends went down to the great hall, and joined everyone for breakfast. Blair looked over at the Slytherin table, and wrinkled her nose in disgust. They were all either fat, ugly, or had something wrong with their facial features. Like a uni-brow, for example.

"Oh my god, is he ever gorgeous," Serena whispered into Blair's ear. She was staring at the Slytherin table, too. Blair gave her a weird look. "Who are you talking about? They're all freaking ugly," she whispered back.  
"No! Not _that _one," Serena said, pointing to a tall boy with shiny, soft looking blonde hair which fell nicely around his face. His bangs fell attractively into his eyes, which reminded Blair of a cloudy gray sky. His nose was perfectly shaped, and his arms and chest looked extremely fit, like he worked out every single day. Blair couldn't take her eyes off of him, and neither could Serena. They were both gazing at him with their mouths hanging open.

"What are you looking at?" Harry asked. The sound of his voice both jerked Blair and Serena out of their states.

"That boy over there," Serena answered. "The hot one with the blonde hair. Do you know him?"

"You bet we do," Ron said in a dark voice. "That git's been our enemy since we were eleven years old."

"Why?" Blair asked.

"He hates Harry because Harry didn't want to be friends with him in first year," Hermione answered. "He hates Ron because their family's not in the same league as his. And he hates me because I'm muggleborn. So you two should watch out for him. He's not nice at all."

"But bad is sexy," Serena protested.

"Are you out of your mind?" Ron said. Hermione nudged him in the arm.

"But he's so hot," Serena replied. "He could be a model!"

"Whatever," Blair said. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah, forget about Malfoy," Ron agreed.

"Malfoy?" Serena asked.

"Draco is his first name," Hermione told her.

_Draco,_ Serena thought. _This just gets better and better! _

(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I'll write a longer one next time. don't forget to review!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Time for potions," Hermione said. "Come on." 

"Coming," Serena replied. "Let's go, Blair!"

Blair drank the last few sips of her coffee and got up, with Harry and Ron behind her. They followed the rest of the Gryffindors out of the Great Hall and down to the dungeons. Blair and Serena gave each other disgusted looks as they walked down the cold and smelly corridor to the potions classroom.

Finally, they came to a dark and eerie-lit classroom, with candles floating in mid air. There was also an unpleasant smell to the room, and Blair and Serena wrinkled their noses again. They sat down at desks behind Harry, Ron and Hermione. Blair looked over to the teacher's desk, and saw a man in long black robes. His skin looked very pale, as if he never went outside (which he probably didn't). His greasy black hair was down to his neck, and his eyes were dark and very cold looking. Blair didn't want to know what this teacher would make you do if you ever got in trouble. She made a promise to herself that she would try her best not to misbehave in this class!

Serena, on the other hand, was busy staring at the door, watching the rest of the class come in. She saw that most of them were Slytherins, and that they were all fat or ugly.Except for that Draco Malfoy boy, who had just walked in with his friends. Two of them were huge, with blank looks on their faces. The other one was quite good looking, with hair like Draco's except it was brown. His eyes were a deep blue, and his shoulders were broad. Serena eyed his chest, which looked quite fit as well.

"Blair!" Serena whispered. "Look at the boy next to Draco! The one with brown hair."

Blair looked. "What about him?" She asked.

"Don't you think he's cute?"

"If you say so."

Serena gave her a funny look. "I don't know what's up with you," she said. "You used to love looking at gorgeous boys. Now you don't care!"

"Well duh, in case you've forgotten, I already HAVE a boyfriend," Blair said back. Serena rolled her eyes.

"But he's back home!"

"So what?"

"Whatever."

Blair went back to chatting with Hermione, and Serena went back to staring at Draco and his friend. Suddenly, Draco's eyes met hers, and stayed there for a minute. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. Then he glanced at his friend, who also looked at Serena, and his jaw immediately dropped. She giggled.

"Good morning class," the teacher said, and everyone looked forward. "Welcome back. As most of you know, my name is Professor Snape. I am the potions master of this school. I believe we have two new students joining us this year. Where are Miss Blair Waldorf and Miss Serena van der Woodsen?"

Blair and Serena stood up. They could hear boys whistling from either sides of the room. Serena felt her cheeks grow warm with pleasure, and smiled shyly at the students.

"That's enough," Snape said loudly. "Please sit down girls. Today we are going to start on chapter one of your textbook, and take notes. I cannot teach you how to make certain potions today as I do not have all the ingredients ready. I want quiet work, which means NO TALKING. You may begin."

Serena opened her book to the first page and began to read.

Class seemed to go on and on, and the textbook got even more boring than ever. Blair sighed in frustration and anxiousness. When the hell was she ever going to get out of here? She looked up at the teacher, who was writing at his desk. Suddenly, he looked back at her. Blair smiled quickly and felt herself blush. Snape kept his eyes on her for a few minutes, and watched her read. She certainly was something, he thought. Much more beautiful than that stupid blonde ditz, Serena van der Woodsen. Snape knew it was  
wrong to be watching his female students like that, but there was something about Blair that made him unable to take his eyes off her. She was just simply too beautiful, if that was even possible. He liked the way her straight brown hair shone in the light, and how her diamond necklace sparkled at her throat. 

Blair felt a little strange as she continued to read the textbook. For some reason, something made her look back up at Snape. She saw him staring at her, and saw a little bit of color appearing in his cheeks. Was he_ blushing??_

Looks like someone has the hots for Miss Waldorf!

She looked back down, feeling even more strange than before. No, she was disgusted! He had no right to be staring at her like that! Absolutely no right at all.

Finally, after an extremely silent, awkward hour, Snape told everyone to hand in their notes before they could leave class. Blair gulped. Notes? She had completely forgotten all about that!

So Blair decided to sneak out of the classroom before Snape could see her. She was just about to escape, when she heard him call her name. Fuck!

She walked over to the teacher's desk, and tried to look innocent.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I do not believe that you handed in your notes," Snape answered.

"Well...I'm pretty sure I did," Blair tried.

"I've looked through all the papers here, Miss Waldorf, and your name did not appear on any of them. Did you take any notes at all?"

"Er.." Blair sighed. There was no use of lying. "No."

"And why is that?"

"Because I forgot. But I did read the chapter!"

"That is not good enough, Miss Waldorf. Because of your foolish decision, you are going to come in tomorrow evening and write the notes yourself. Be here at eight o'clock sharp. And if you do not come, I will double your detention! You are dismissed."

Blair couldn't believe her bad luck. It was only the first day, and already she had landed herself a detention!

Now all she had to do was figure out how she could manage detention without Snape staring at her.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

A/N: how was it? next chapter-Blair's detention with Snape! hehe ;)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey! Thanks for the great reviews. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!

Chapter 4

"Shit," Blair swore under her breath as she ran to catch up with Serena, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"There you are," Serena said. "What took you so long to get out of class?"

"Snape," Blair replied bitterly.

"What did you do?" asked Ron.

"I forgot to take those damn notes, so he's making me come back at 8 tonight to do them!" Blair answered, feeling quite miserable and  
sorry for herself.

"Why did you forget? Too busy looking at gorgeous guys?" Serena teased.

"Shut up," Blair snapped. Hermione laughed, but Ron's ears had turned rather pink. For some reason, he looked embarrassed. Blair  
noticed this, but didn't comment. Did Ron like her?

_Why wouldn't he_, Blair thought. _I'm fucking beautiful. Everyone loves me!_

She smiled to herself as they headed off to the transfiguration classroom.

Later that evening, Blair had almost forgotten about her detention. Until the clock struck eight, that is.

"Crap!" Blair said, and slapped her forehead. "I have to go!"

She leaped off the couch and grabbed her Chanel bag. "See you guys!" She added before she left.

"Have fun!" Serena replied, as Blair headed out the common room door. She ran all the way down the stairs to the first floor. Still running  
and out of breath, Blair checked her watch. It was five minutes after eight. Shit!

All of a sudden, she ran smack into a tall student coming the way she was going, and fell straight down on her ass.

"God _damnit,"_Blair said, wincing in pain as she tried to stand up.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked. She looked up, and discovered that it was the Malfoy boy she had seen at breakfast this morning.  
She stared up at him, and saw that he had cloudy gray eyes, shiny blonde hair and flawless skin. His nose was straight, and his lips  
looked generously soft and pink. His chest was also quite fit, as she'd noticed before.

Damn, he was hot!

"Uh-yeah," Blair replied, after realizing a couple minutes later that she'd been staring at him like an idiot.

"Here, I'll help you up," Malfoy offered. He held out his hand, and Blair took it. She liked how warm and secure it felt in hers. Malfoy  
pulled her up, and Blair smiled.

"Thanks," she said.

"Any time," Malfoy answered. "What's your name?"

"Blair Waldorf."

"I'm Draco Malfoy."

"I know," Blair said shyly. Draco Malfoy smiled at her, and they shook hands.

"Hey, um, I gotta get to Snape's classroom. And I'm kind of pretty late. So I guess I'll see you later."

"Alright," Draco replied. "Nice meeting you."

"You too," Blair said, and turned to leave.

A few seconds later, she knocked on the potions classroom door and checked her watch again. Ten after eight! Snape was going to be  
_pissed._

She waited nervously until the door opened. The tall, pale teacher stared down at her with those creepy dark eyes, and she gulped.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Blair said.

"Well, Miss Waldorf," Snape replied. "If you were Miss Granger I would take fifty points off Gryffindor for being late, but considering  
you are new to the school, I will only take twenty."

"Uh, thanks," Blair said. Was that supposed to be a good thing?

"Please sit down," Snape told her slyly. Blair chose the desk closest to her and sat down. She took out a quill, her textbook and a few  
pieces of parchment paper.

"Um, sir," she said. "How long is this detention?"

"It depends," Snape replied. Blair raised her eyebrows. Gee, thanks for the details!

She sighed, opened her textbook, and began taking notes. She tried hard not to think about what she could be doing right now if she  
weren't in detention, but it was difficult. She could feel Snape watching her intently as she wrote down her notes.

"So," he said. Blair looked up from her desk.

"You must be in England all by yourself. Is that correct?" Snape asked.

"Yes," Blair answered.

"You must be sixteen, then."

Blair nodded in reply, and felt a little awkward. Why was he trying to make a conversation with her? Shouldn't he be ignoring her instead  
so she could take her notes?

She could feel Snape watching her, and the awkwardness she felt was beginning to grow until suddenly the door opened. Snape and Blair both looked to see who had come in. It was Draco! Blair gave him a cute smile, and he smiled back.

_He's just so hot_, Blair couldn't help thinking, as she watched him walk up to Snape's desk. She even checked out his ass from the view of her own desk as he began to speak!

"Sir, there's a fist-fight going on between a Gryffindor first year and a Ravenclaw first year. I think you should settle the argument by taking fifty points off Gryffindor."

"You are absolutely right, Draco, I'll be right out there. Lead me to the fight."

Blair stared in confusion as the two of them left the room, leaving her there all by herself.She thought of quietly sneaking out the door, but then realized that she'd probably get  
caught.So she just continued writing her notes instead.

(A/N: I'm not sure if the ending of this chapter was very good..oh well,what do you think?)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: thanks again for the reviews! I'm glad you like my story!

Chapter 5

"So, how was detention last night?" Serena asked. Blair rolled her eyes and sighed in anxiety. "Oh my god, it was SO freaking awkward," She answered. Serena raised her eyebrows. "Really, why?" She asked.

"Because he, like, wouldn't stop asking questions, and he kept _staring _at me. I was like, why the fuck is he watching me? He's supposed to be like minding his own business and letting me do what I have to do, right?"

"Exactly."

"Anyway, I was feeling pretty weird, until Draco Malfoy came in-"

"You mean that sexy Slytherin bad boy?" Serena asked.

"Yes, him," Blair answered. Serena gasped and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Oh my god, you HAVE to tell me what happened!"

Blair rolled her eyes. "Nothing happened, okay? It's not like we fell in love at first sight. We're just acquaintances."**(A/N: not sure if I spelled that right)**

"Are you _sure _you don't have a little crush on him? He is so gorgeous!"

"I'm sure, Serena. But it's pretty obvious that YOU do..."

"How did you guess?" Serena giggled. "So, tell me more!"

"I walked into him when I was running to Snape's classroom, and he helped me up and introduced himself. But that's all."

"Damn," Serena said, looking rather disappointed. "But what about Snape?"

"What about him? All I know is that he's creepy and we should definitely stay away from him."

Serena nodded in agreement, and the two of them went off to find their other friends.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

A month passed by, and the two girls grew quite close to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Blair especially liked having someone to depend on when she didn't do the homework.

Serena, on the other hand, was enjoying quite a lot of attention from Harry and Ron. In fact, the boys payed so much attention to her that Blair and Hermione were feeling particularly ignored, especially Hermione.

"Your hair is so _blonde,"_ Ron said for the millionth time, "I can't believe it's natural."

Serena blushed and smiled, even though she had heard it so many times before. It was just that Harry and Ron were so cute!

"It's so _soft, _too," Harry added, and ran his fingers through her silky hair. Serena glanced at Blair and Hermione. Blair wasn't even paying attention, but Hermione was frowning.

"Do you use a spell to tame your hair so perfectly?" Ron asked.

"No," Serena answered, "I use shampoo."

"Where can I get some of that?" Ron asked.

"It's only for Muggle use," Hermione answered. "Obviously."

"What's that smell in your hair?" Ron asked, as he leaned closer to sniff her strands.

"I made it myself," Serena answered. Ron sniffed her hair again and so did Harry. "Mmmm," he said. "That smells wicked."

"Thanks," Serena said. Blair rolled her eyes.

"Your fingernails look so perfect," Ron observed, and he took her hand so he could get a closer look at her pink manicured nails.

"I love your necklace," Harry added. Serena blushed and giggled. She couldn't help it.

"Let's get out of here," Hermione whispered to Blair. "I can't stand to see Ron drooling all over Serena like that."

"Oh my god, I know, she's so full of herself," Blair whispered back.

"We're going back inside," Hermione told Harry, Ron and Serena.

"Okay," Serena replied. Blair and Hermione went back into the castle,whispering about Serena on the way.

"I can't believe Ron and Harry keep drooling all over her," Hermione said in disgust. "I mean, I used to like Serena, but now I just think  
she's kind of stuck up."

"Yeah totally," Blair agreed. "I mean, she IS my best friend, but sometimes I just can't STAND her."

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Serena began to feel confused and a little sad during the next week. She didn't know why Blair and Hermione weren't being as friendly to her as they used to be. Yeah, they were still chatty and walked with her to all their classes, but it just didn't feel the same.

Harry and Serena had grown rather close, and she started to feel a little bit attracted to him. She always loved his bright green eyes, and  
the deep meaningful look they gave her whenever she looked into them.

But one day, as she was heading to the library to find Blair and Hermione, she found herself walking smack into the person walking the  
opposite way she was going, and dropped all her books.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Serena said. "I hope I didn't hurt you!"

"I'm alright," the guy replied. "Do you need any help?"

"That would be nice," Serena said. "Sorry about that."

"No problem."

Once the two of them had picked up all the books, Serena shook her long blonde hair out of her face, and looked into his face. It was  
Draco Malfoy's hot friend! She smiled at him and blushed. He had brown hair and striking blue eyes, and his nose was straight like his  
pearly white teeth.

"You're a gorgeous girl," he said. Serena blushed even harder, and brushed a few strands behind her ear.

"Thank you," she replied.

"Are you new? I don't think I've seen you before."

"Yes, I am," Serena said. "I transferred from New York, the United States."

"That makes you all the more sexier," the guy replied. "I'm Blaise Zabini of Slytherin."

"I'm Serena van der Woodsen of Gryffindor."

"Oh...aren't you that girl in my potions class?"

"Yeah, I am."

"I thought so. Want to go somewhere and hang out? If you're busy right now, then we can do something another time."

"No, I'm not busy," Serena said, feeling quite dazed. Hermione and Blair could wait. They didn't even know she was looking for them.

"Come on, then," Blaise replied, and took Serena's hand without feeling shy. Serena followed him up the stairs. Who knew what they were going to do next? 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: hey! Sorry I haven't updated for weeks..I've had a lot going on these days. But I finally found time to write! Revieeew!

Chapter 6

Hermione sat in the library, doing her homework as usual, when suddenly Blair came up to her table. Hermione saw a worried expression on her face, and was about to ask what was wrong until Blair spoke.

"Hermione, have you seen Serena anywhere? I haven't seen her for three hours! I've been looking all fucking over the place! I swear,  
when I find her she's gonna get shit from me!" Blair said. She was clearly pissed off.

"No, I haven't seen her," Hermione replied. "I was actually wondering that myself."

"She is SO annoying!" Blair fumed. "What makes her think she has the right to wander off for three bloody hours without telling me?!?"

Hermione shrugged. She usually didn't mind when Harry or Ron went off somewhere for a while, as long as they weren't doing anything against the rules.

"I'm going to go look for her," Blair said, after she was done her little rant.

"Good luck," Hermione added, as she watched Blair walk off. Other students stared at her as she left dramatically out of the library.  
Hermione shrugged again, and went back to her essay.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Meanwhile, Blaise and Serena had left their little cuddling spot, and were kissing happily while holding hands. Suddenly, Serena stopped. "What's wrong, Serena?" Blaise asked. She sighed. "I just remembered something,"she answered.

"Like what?" Blaise asked.

"Harry," Serena told him. Blaise stared at her.

"Potter? Why?"

She sighed again. "It's just...he likes me, too."

Blaise let go of her hand. What the hell was he doing with her, then?

"Don't take it that way!" Serena told him, as if she had read his thoughts. "I really like you. Harry and I are just friends."

Blaise nodded, but he didn't believe her. 'Just friends', yeah right. That's what they all say!

Suddenly, they heard someone running to their direction. Serena's eyes widened as she saw who it was. Blair! Uh oh.  
She looked pretty mad, too.

"Serena, who the fuck do you think you are, not telling me where you're going for three hours?!? I've been searching all bloody over  
the place!!!" Blair said furiously.

"Calm down, Blair, I-"

"No! Don't tell me to calm down! I'm fucking mad at you! Oh my god." Blair gave Serena her most furious look, and her eyes flashed  
dangerously. Serena wasn't affected by her anger, though. Blair over-reacted quite a lot, so she was used to it. Serena watched Blair's  
eyes move to Blaise, and frowned.

"Why the hell are you with a Slytherin?" She demanded.

Serena gulped. "Um...well...he's kinda my..."

"Friend," Blaise finished for her, obviously lying.

"Well, if you let our friends know, they're not going to like this," Blair warned her. Serena nodded. "I know. Blaise is a nice guy. He won't do anything. Right?"

"Right," Blaise replied. He smiled at Blair.

"Fine," Blair said all huffily. "Well, are you coming for dinner soon?"

"Yeah. We were just heading over there now," Serena replied.

"Okay," Blair said. The three of them headed to the Great Hall. What was Blair going to say to her friends? They couldn't know about this. Not ever. It was bad enough that SHE  
knew! She glanced at Blaise and Serena again. Just friends? They looked WAY too happy for that. Blair knew she couldn't believe Serena when it came to guys.It was literally  
impossible.

When they entered the great hall, Serena said goodbye to Blaise,and went over to the Gryffindor table with Blair.

"You can't tell me you guys are just friends," Blair hissed to Serena. "That's bullshit."

"Well...I'll tell you later, okay?" Serena said. "We just CAN'T say anything to Harry, Ron or Hermione right now."

"How about NEVER?" Blair told her. "You can't be seen with him! He's in Slytherin!"

"I know, I know," Serena replied. "But..he's so nice. And I really do like him. A lot."

"I can't believe you," Blair said. "I thought you and Harry were going to go out! But you just had to snog behind his back, didn't you?"

"Blair!" Serena said. "Harry doesn't have to know any of this."

"Yeah, but what if he finds out? He's going to hate you."

Serena sighed. What the hell had she done?

(A/N: I know it's kind of short,but it'll get more exciting! Please leave a review ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  


One month had gone by, and Blair continued to keep her promise to Serena by not telling anyone about her and Blaise. It was tiring,  
but Blair didn't want to be a bad friend. She did, however, notice that Harry was looking a bit gloomy ever since Serena began to pay  
less attention to him. Blair decided it was time to ask Harry what was wrong, even though she already had an idea.

She caught up with him after class and asked him for a word.

"Hi, Blair," Harry said. "What's up?"

"I just noticed you're looking a bit sad. Is anything wrong?" She asked.

Harry shrugged. Blair raised her eyebrows at him, and watched him closely.

"Not really, I guess," He replied.

"Come on. You can tell me," Blair told him. Harry nodded and sighed.

"Yeah," he said. "I guess I'm a bit sad."

"How come?" Blair asked.

"Serena hasn't been as into me lately. She used to hang out with me all the time. But she hasn't been making much of an effort."

"You know something? I've actually been noticing that, too. What is UP with her?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you should talk to her. Trust me."

"I guess."

Harry and Blair chatted to their next class, and met up with Ron and Hermione on the way.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

That evening in the great hall, Professor Dumbledore had a special announcement for them.

"I have very good news!" He said. "The professors and I have decided that since you have all been working very hard and the holidays  
are coming up, we will host another yule ball!"

Everyone cheered.

"What?" Blair said. "I didn't even bring a hot dress!"

"We can go shopping, silly," Serena replied.

"I know that," Blair snapped.

"I need some new dress robes myself," Hermione added.

"I wonder if we have to have dates like last time," Harry said to Ron, glancing at Serena at the end of his sentence.

"Don't you dare take Blaise," Blair whispered sharply to Serena. "You have no idea what'll happen if you do!"

"Well duh, I'm not that stupid," Serena said, but she couldn't help looking over at him. He caught her eye, and gave her a quick smile.  
She smiled back and blushed.

"Really, Serena, I think you're being ignorant," Blair told her.

"How can you say that? I'm not doing anything wrong!" Serena protested.

"Hello! Have you been paying no attention?"

"Of course I have! What are you talking about?"

"Harry!" Blair whispered.

"Oh..."

Serena gave her a guilty look. "Let's talk about that somewhere else, okay?" She said.

"Fine," Blair agreed.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Things did turn out eventually. Serena talked to Blaise, and he agreed (against his will, of course) that she should go with Harry to the ball instead of him, so they wouldn't attract any curiosity or tension. Serena agreed to go with Harry, and Ron had asked Hermione.  
So typically, Blair was left dateless.

But one day, that changed. Blair was sitting alone in the library, trying to do her essay, when suddenly she saw a shadow fall upon her  
desk. She looked up, and to her surprise, saw Draco Malfoy standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hey," Blair said. "What's up?"

"Not much," Draco replied coolly. "I'm bored. You?"

"Doing my stupid Herbology essay," she answered.

"Oh that," Draco said. "I did that three days ago."

"Cool," Blair replied. "So, wanna talk?"

"Yeah," Draco said. "Actually, there's something I wanted to ask you."

Blair's heart fluttered. Could it be...?

"Will you be my date to the ball next week?" Draco asked.

"Yes! I'd love to be," Blair replied without thinking. She had told Serena not to go with Blaise, when she was going to go with a Slytherin herself? Fuck!

"Thanks," Draco said, looking relieved. "You wouldn't believe how many guys in my house want to ask you out."

"Really?" Blair was flattered, even though they were all a bunch of losers. Except Draco, obviously.

"But there's just one thing," Blair added.

"What?" Draco asked.

"We can't tell anyone. They can't know "

To her surprise, Draco nodded.

"I understand," he said. "I love secret dates."

Blair couldn't believe it. She was going with the hottest boy in school, and no one could even know!

How on earth was she going to manage THAT?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here's the next chapter! I had some free time so I thought I'd update again. Review!

Chapter 8

A week had passed, and nothing was talked of but the ball. Every single girl was giggling enthusiastically, describing their dresses, or  
discussing what kind of jewelry they would get for their outfit. Blair and Draco were getting to know each other more and more as the  
ball drew closer. Blair really wanted to impress him. Not that it was difficult for her, of course, but she wanted to look extra pretty for  
that night! Harry's mood had improved as he and Serena were spending time with each other again, and Ron and Hermione were  
becoming rather flirty. Ah, love was in the air! Blair could feel it.

That weekend, she, Serena and Hermione decided to go out and buy new dresses together. Blair couldn't decide between a sexy red,  
or a sophisticated and elegant black. Did she want the hot and sexy look, or the simple and beautiful look?

"You should definitely go for hot and sexy," Serena advised. Blair just shrugged. Of course, that would be Serena's choice. But Blair  
wanted something different.

"I would say simple and beautiful," Hermione advised. "And you could buy a gorgeous diamond necklace to go add some glamour to it!"

Blair nodded. She actually liked the idea, so she decided on black. Once they had entered the store, the girls began their search.  
Serena wanted light yellow, pink, blue or white. Hermione was going for a dark purple. After rummaging through racks for about  
ten minutes, Blair finally pulled out a knee-length, black satin halter dress. She gasped. It was perfect!

Blair came over to the witch working in the changing rooms, and got one right away. She closed the door, pulled off her school uniform, and slipped into the dress. The satin felt smooth and comfortable against her skin. Blair stared at herself in the mirror, and  
admired her beautiful curves and long legs. She loved the dress! Draco would _totally_ go crazy for her in this one!

Blair changed back into her uniform and went over to her two friends.

"I found it!" Serena said. She showed Blair a strapless baby blue gown and held it against her body. Serena's perfect blonde curls looked soft and angelic against the dress.

"Ooh, that looks amazing! Try it on," Hermione said. Serena got a changing room, and a few minutes later, emerged from it.  
Blair couldn't help feeling jealous. Serena looked stunning in ANYTHING. Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"What do you think?" Serena asked as she twirled around for them a few times.

"You _have _to get it!" Hermione said breathlessly. "It looks perfect on you!"

"Yeah," Blair vaguely agreed.

"Okay!" Serena said with a smile, and waited beside Blair for Hermione to show them her dress.

They arrived back half an hour later, after buying their shoes as well. Blair couldn't wait to show off her gorgeous new black dress!  
She smiled at the thought. If only she could see Draco's expression right now!

Finally, the evening had come, and all the Gryffindors were getting ready. Blair was already in her dress and was now applying her  
make up and jewelry. She would see Draco in just a matter of minutes! Hermione had done a hair spell for her, and now Blair's  
straight dark brown hair was in elegant little curls. After applying a hint of bronzer and lipstick, she was ready to go.

She met Serena and Hermione downstairs in the common room, with Harry and Ron. They gazed at Blair in admiration, and she smiled at them, showing off her perfect white teeth.

"Who's your date?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah, you totally haven't told us who he is yet!" Serena added. Blair shrugged.

"Must've slipped my mind," she said. The five friends headed down to the great hall. Every single boy that Blair passed by stared at her  
with their mouths open in admiration. She could hear them whispering about her and felt flattered. She couldn't wait to meet up with Draco!

"I have to meet my date," Blair told them. "I'll see you guys later!"

"Where?" Serena asked.

"I don't know," Blair answered. "I'll find you!"

And soon she was out of sight.

She met Draco outside, in a place where nobody else was around. In fact, she didn't really want to go back to the hall and see Serena  
being practically engulfed by a huge swarm of admiring boys. She only wanted to be with him.

Draco stood underneath a tree, looking very handsome and sexy in formal black dress robes. He stared at her as she came closer, and  
she smiled, showing off her teeth once more.

"Hello, gorgeous," Draco said.

"Hello, sexy," Blair replied. She was beginning to feel less shy now. Draco put his arms around her and whispered, "follow me."

"Okay," Blair whispered back. Draco smiled at her, and kissed her on the cheek.

Who knew what was going to happen next?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Meanwhile on the dance floor, Serena was having the time of her life. She shook her ass and flipped her blonde hair, her special perfume meant for wearing at parties only hung in  
the atmosphere. Harry was in a daze. He moved his head from side to side, shaking his ass a little, but he could _not_ keep his eyes off this girl of pure beauty. And she was HIS  
date! He couldn't believe he had ever liked that whiny bitch, Cho Chang! She was practically nothing compared to Serena van der Woodsen.

"C'mon, Harry! Show me whatcha got!" Serena said loudly. She waved her arms in the air, and her sapphire blue eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. Harry danced, and moved  
closer to her. She was so gorgeous, dancing like she didn't care what anyone thought of her, and just having the best time ever. Serena was having so much fun that she even  
forgot about Blaise! Where the hell was he, anyway? Oh well. She was too busy being surrounded by gorgeous boys to even mind that he wasn't here.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Draco and Blair were kissing each other hard and longingly under the soft shine of the moonlight. Blair was slightly cold, but she was fine being in his arms. Draco kissed her  
hungrily and couldn't stop. He had never felt so in love and amazed by anyone like this before!  
He was about to kiss her again, but Blair turned her head so all he received was some cheek.  
"What was that for?" He asked.  
"My lips are sore already," she answered.  
"Alright," Draco said. "Let's take a break."

He pulled her up onto his lap, and they sat there talking to each other in a gentle tone of voice. Blair smiled. She had finally found a new boyfriend! She'd almost completely  
forgotten about Nate. Oops.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Come on, Harry, I'm _tired_," Serena moaned. Harry had gotten totally into the music, and he'd been dancing so much that his feet hurt.  
"Alright," he gave in.  
"Wow, I've never seen you like THAT before," Serena said. "You sexy boy!"  
"Only for you, beautiful," Harry told her. He suddenly realized what had just come out of his mouth. He looked away from her bashfully, but Serena giggled in delight.  
"You're so _cute!"_ She said gleefully.  
"Really?" Harry asked.  
"Duh!" Serena answered. "Let's go make out. Now!"

Harry grinned. Score! Taking Serena's hand, he pulled her out of the hot and stuffy great hall. They turned a few corners, and made their way towards the courtyard of the school. There probably wasn't going to be anyone around, anyway. Serena's heart was beginning to pound with anxiousness and excitement. What was going to happen next?

Suddenly,she heard a moan of pleasure. What the hell? Was someone having sex out there or something? She looked at Harry, who appeared to be just as confused as she was.  
"Blaise, _stop _it!"An unfamiliar female voice giggled. Serena stopped dead in her tracks. She thought her heart had stopped as well. _Blaise?_

"Hello!" Serena called. The other girl stopped laughing. Serena and Harry looked around. Suddenly, they saw two people quickly emerging from a nearby bush.

"Blaise!" Serena called. He stopped, and their eyes met. His face grew red as he stared at Serena. She looked fucking beautiful. But why the hell was she with Potter?  
They were holding hands.

"Hey," Blaise said awkwardly. He thought Serena had called his name to say hello, but her sapphire blue eyes were already filling up with hurt. The girl in the way-too revealing  
red satin dress stared at Serena as well. Who the hell did she think she was, interrupting them like that? Blaise and Serena looked at each other some more, until Serena couldn't  
take it much longer. He didn't lover her. He never did.

So she pulled Harry by the hand and ran out of sight.

(A/N: Ooh, drama! What's gonna happen now? Review to find out!)


End file.
